Another Glorious Day in the Corps
by Neos Dionysos
Summary: This is a story about a marine and his squad, trying to get off of Halo alive w or w/o the Chief's help....this my first fanfic so please r/r...thanks...rated pg-13 because of language
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything about HALO is owned by Bungie and Microsoft. I just am using them in a fanfic. Most characters of my own creation, the rest belong to Bungie. Enjoy, this is my first fanfic so please r/r….  
  
Another Glorious Day in the Corps  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
  
  
"Corporal, wake up sir!" yelled one of the marines in the lifeboat. Corporal McPherson slowly stirred awake from his state of blackness and tried to focus his eyes. As his eyes opened he looked around and saw a young marine hovering over him looking worried. Upon closer inspection he saw it was Pvt. Maddux, an over zealous young lad who had a lot of potential. As soon as the Corporal opened his eyes completely and looked alive Maddux practically jumped for joy in elation.  
  
"Sir, thank god your alive! We thought you bought it sir." Maddux said in his Aussie accent.  
  
"Easy son, I'm ok." Not really, his chest was aching terribly and he didn't know why. He tried to get up but then realized he was still strapped into his seat. Apparently the straps had really held onto him, giving him a criss-cross bruise under them.  
  
"Well don't just stand there help me out of this thing!" he ordered in an annoyed tone of voice. Still clinching his teeth to the pain.  
  
"Yes sir!" replied the marine.  
  
After being released from his restraints McPherson stood up and picked up his Assault Rifle and adjusted his helmet. He felt very dizzy and stood in place for a moment to get his bearings. Still holding his chest he slowly walked out of the lifeboat, careful where he placed his feet since he was still a little dizzy. Upon exiting the back he saw the rest of his squad. They were an interesting bunch, six gung-ho marines, a medic and a pilot. Well they weren't all his troops. Some bought it on the Autumn and some were from other squads. He was in charge since their Sergeant didn't make it, so he thought he better get things going before the Covenant came looking for them.  
  
He began to look around the area before him. Equipment and supplies were everywhere, and luckily they all survived the re-entry landing. They had crash landed near a small stream, and from the looks of things they could go only two ways, north or south because of cliffs that boxed them in the small area. Apparently they were stuck in a very narrow valley. He couldn't help but marvel at the land he saw before him. It seemed all too unreal, lush green grass, tall powerful looking trees, crystal clear water, and an awe-inspiring skyline view. All, which looked like it was never touched by anyone or anything, an undisturbed paradise.  
  
His attention was then taken to the ring itself by Pvt. Mendoza's comment, "Man, you see this, this is loco man."  
  
The look of the land was even more breathtaking from a distance. It wasn't straight; it was curved into a ring that followed continuously around. If you looked straight up you could see where day ended and night began, "Wow." Was the only response heard in a low whisper from the group as they all gazed at the ring.  
  
McPherson snapped out of his gaze and quickly began organizing his troops.  
  
"Alright people, look sharp. We don't know where those Covenant bastards may pop out of next but we have to be prepared for anything." He ordered loudly to the group of marines.  
  
"Yes sir." Was the unanimous response. Just as they were about to move out more lifeboats were spotted directly overhead on re-entry.  
  
"Hey look more lifeboats, maybe there's hope for us yet." A marine by the name of Rodriguez blurted out.  
  
"Hey, maybe the Master Chief is in one of 'em." said Pvt. O' Conner.  
  
McPherson shot back, "Don't count on it marine, the Chief probably bought it on the Autumn." The group of marines could tell he became slightly pissed off.  
  
"We don't need any cyborg, (he said with a sarcastic tone), "to kick Covenant ass or save our own! Were marines so act like it damnit!" McPherson was considerably PO'd at this point. He couldn't believe that his people thought they needed some freak of science to fight the Covenant. He had to admit that he never liked any of the SPARTAN's for a long time. Ever since he met one by the name of Master Chief Stevens.  
  
It was about two years ago on a former UEG colony, (Centennia), when the SPARTAN-II's were first being field tested. He had worked with one prior and he truly thought they were great soldiers; he had looked forwarded to working with another. However his attitude would change greatly once working with him. Stevens should never have been a SPARTAN. He was reckless, dangerous, and a serious threat to his own people. There was one mission he remembers very well. His squad was to assist the Chief in capturing a hill north of their forward outpost. All had gone well, until the Covenant appeared. They had setup a trap for McPherson and his squad; they knew they were coming. As the point marine made his way around a rocky area he was immediately shot by some Grunts a pair of Jackals, and an Elite. As the marine fell under the hail of fire a plasma grenade was thrown in our direct path. It went off sending McPherson and two others flying in all directions, giving them minor and serious injuries. Well it was the Chief Stevens job to successfully lead us…he failed miserably. Knowing full well his MJOLNIR armor would protect him from anything the Covenant threw at him he ordered three marines to follow him. He charged into the fire with the marines right next to him. Of course he wasn't at all injured by the Grunts or Elite, three good marines lost their lives following a complete fool in a suit. To follow that up, he charged on ahead, yelling at the marines to follow him. Completely unaware that they were scattered about and half injured. McPherson struggled to get up and he painfully followed as he saw the Chief unload ammo at any Covenant in sight. He had allowed the pair of Jackals to sneak around us from behind and pin the remaining four marines, in the rear of the column, to the ground. Only after considerable time was McPherson and his fellow marines able to dispatch them. But, worst of all Stevens pulled out a sniper rifle and used that instead of his AR. The result, two of the shots fired after killing a couple of Grunts continued on through and took the lives of two more marines. The mission was a complete disaster, McPherson and three other marines were the only others left alive besides Stevens.  
  
Afterwards back at the outpost it seemed Stevens could care less about what had happened to them and he continued on his way. Stevens did that to three other squads, before he finally got too reckless and got himself killed. He became too cocky and walked right into a group of Elites and after barely surviving that he walked directly into a Hunter who hit him with his shield that flung him into the air. He landed some twenty feet away only to get up and be beat to death by the Hunter. Ever since then he didn't like SPARTAN's and he was happy that his enlistment term was ending in a few days. He had seen to much and had to deal with a lot of shit that he would rather forget. Even though he had been promoted and given an assignment to a new squad as the only veteran, (which technically made him CO), he wanted out. He was on his way back to Earth and was being transferred off of the Autumn when Reach was attacked. Now he's stuck on this fucked up world, with a bunch of green-horn marines and another SPARTAN, his day couldn't have gotten worse.  
  
Snapping out of his refection he came back to reality. "Alright people salvage any and all supplies and let's head out, we need to find any other survivors."  
  
"Yes sir." Was the automatic response as they moved around the crash site and picked up anything of use.  
  
"Mendoza, put your damn helmet back on. That fucking bandana isn't going to save your ass from no shit!" McPherson said with a tone of annoyance.  
  
"Yes sir." Mendoza replied, reluctantly pulling his helmet back over his head.  
  
McPherson noticed one of the marines, not one of his boys but one from another squad and a sniper at that, kneel down behind some rocks and begin to clean his rifle.  
  
So McPherson went over to him. "Is there any reason why you feel you should be exempt from doing any work marine?" McPherson said in an inquiring tone.  
  
The marine slowly looked up and replied, "With all do respect sir, but I'd rather sit here and keep a look out in case we get company. If I were you I'd have me looking out for us. Plus I got the only scope so I'm the best candidate for the job." Slightly taken aback by the marines comment he asked him blankly, "What's your name marine?"  
  
"Private First Class Richard A. Jackson, sir. But everyone calls me 'Tex'."  
  
McPherson finally hearing his slight accent asks, "And why's that?"  
  
"Cause I'm from Texas sir." He replies with a small grin over his face.  
  
"Uh-huh." Was McPherson's only response, but he continued, "Well then …'Tex', you sound awfully sure of yourself. Anything I should know about?"  
  
Jackson replied, "Well sir I'm no green-horn like these yahoos", he says pointing to the others, "I've paid my due's."  
  
Realizing he may not be the only combat vet he asks, "Where did you see action marine?"  
  
"I was at Amerson when we retook the outpost, part of the defenders at Riga on New Athens, and I was part of the task group assigned to retake the Ridgeline Colony. I'm probably the best sniper you'll ever meet, sir." Jackson flatly replied.  
  
McPherson now smiling at the fact of not being the only one with combat experience replied, "Well welcome to the party 'Tex', cause were gonna have us some fun." Tapping his AR for effect.  
  
"Sir, we've scavenged everything we could and we're ready to move out." yelled Mendoza from behind him and Jackson.  
  
"Alright marines lock and load. Let's go find those lifeboats. Hopefully we can link up with Captain Keyes, if he made it, and get off this rock." He cocked his rifle and ordered, "Alright let's move!"  
  
A/N: well hope you liked it…will try to get Ch 2 done soon… 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: well hope you liked it…will try to get Ch 2 done soon…

Chapter 2

The group of nine made their way ever so slowly, watchful of the land around them. They hadn't encountered any Covenant forces yet, and that worried McPherson. They had seen numerous dropships flying overhead, however not a one saw the quickly hiding group as they were already preoccupied moving towards their destination. There was action somewhere and that meant that fellow marines were in the thick of it, where he wanted to be at the present. McPherson couldn't speak for the rest of his squad, since he was sure they'd all rather be anywhere but here, particularly not anywhere that had a Covenant presence. McPherson himself did wish he was back on Earth, out of the Corps already, but he wasn't about to think of just calling a dropship and up and leaving marines behind. You never leave a man behind, ever.

As they moved across the grass in between a number of thick pine trees, Mendoza on point saw something up ahead and quickly raised his fist for the group to halt. McPherson kneel-crawled over to him. "What's up marine?" he asked in a low voice.

"There," Mendoza simply said pointing toward a couple of rocks apparently leading toward a small passageway inside the cliff. "see'em sir? I count two maybe three."

McPherson still unable to see what the private was pointing at had to bring up his binoculars to see, he felt like he was going blind. Nevertheless, Mendoza had an amazing pair of eyes; he spotted a small group of three jackals that appeared to be guarding the supposed cliff entrance. With a sly grin covering his face, McPherson took the binoculars down from his eyes and made a hand signal that called for their sniper. PFC Jackson hunched up next to the two marines at the front of the line and simply asked, "How many and which ones?"

Turning to face the sniper Mendoza replied, "Three jakals over by the rocks."

McPherson cocked his head at Mendoza and shot back, "Jackals not jakals."

"Sorry." was the low reply.

Jackson simply shook his head and looked up at McPherson in a disgusted manner before looking back at Mendoza.

"Take'em out." McPherson ordered.

"No problem." was Jackson's simple reply as he moved into position. As he passed Mendoza to prop his gun on a rock he cursed at him under his breath, "Dipshit."

Jackson leveled his gun on the rock and took aim at the first jackal that appeared in his sights. Clicking off the safety he slowly took aim, increased the scope taking aim at the jackal's head and pulled the trigger. The sound of the APFSDS round was deafening to Jackson, but he was use to it. All he cared about was the shot and looking through the scope he saw the bullet streak through the sky in the blink of an eye, leaving a trail of smoke as it passed making it seem as though it tore the air itself. The bullet slammed into the jackal's forehead and effortlessly passed through embedding into the ground behind the covenant. Along with the bullet however was a thick spray of blackish-purple blood, the bullet literally destroyed the head of the jackal and instantly created a pool of the liquid, soaking into the ground imitating water spilled onto a carpet. The casing of the shot ejected from the rifle with such power, flying past Jackson's head, it continued arcing into the air finally coming to a rest on the ground after a minute of rolling downhill. The other two jackals immediately spun around at the sound of the shot and saw their former comrade's brain splattered across the ground. They quickly went to a defensive stance bringing their blue and orange shields up covering their body from harm, but not quick enough. About a split second after the first shot had been fired, a second resounding echo originating from the rifle as the second bullet was sent on its journey. The shot streaked across the same path as the one previous to it had traversed and found its mark. The second jackal was hit in the chest, the shot tearing clean through whatever vital organs the aliens had and dispersed them along the rock from which the jackal stood in front of. The jackal's blue shield evaporating as if it were nothing and returning to the small disk object on the jackal's right wrist. The third and last jackal was lucky enough to be the last targeted, giving it the time to raise it's shield up in the very last instant possible. Jackson's third shot ricocheted off the jackal's orange shield, sending a white impact ripple across it and climbing skyward, unable to break the force of the shield. The jackal was safe, for now. The jackal slowly began to scan the area in front of it; its laser pistol fully charged awaiting the perfect instance to fire it at any target that showed itself. Jackson bided his time, he could wait, the question was could the jackal. It took maybe a cycle of two seconds when the jackal somehow spotted the group of marines to its front in the tree line. Once it spotted what it thought to be the enemy, it stood up from it's stance throwing its shield aside and pointed his laser pistol at the marines yelling some sound, bad move. That was the opening Jackson was waiting for; as soon as the jackal removed itself from the protection of the shield he took his fourth and final shot. The sabot round sailed through the sky ever so gracefully, speeding faster than sound and possibly a good competitor to light; it struck the third and last jackal in the upper chest. The sabot round tore a fist-sized hole into the five-foot alien, the impact causing the spike-haired creature to throw its head back, mouth open in agony for the brief second its life remained, the shot spraying the remnants of its lungs and heart across the grass and tree directly behind it and causing the jackal to fire his pistol charge into ground which fizzled out after impacting with the grass. Jackson, now done with his task stood up proudly viewing the scene. He forcefully pulled out the expended cartridge and slapping in another, pulling the loading pin back once he had finished. The whole incident had lasted about six seconds and the only ones who knew what had transpired were either dead or preparing to continue the killing. Jackson turned around to face McPherson and the others, still hiding behind cover trying not to be seen. Jackson placed his rifle against his shoulder and put his free hand on his hip saying, "All clear."

McPherson looked at the PFC and the work he had just done, what an amazing shot he thought along with being damn glad he had him with his group. McPherson stood up, the others following suit, and walked over to Jackson. Placing a hand on his shoulder, "Well done marine." McPherson then turned back toward the others ordering, "Alright people, saddle up. We got lifeboats to find." McPherson took point as he led the way toward the entrance in the cliff, taking nice easy strides, not in any hurry but in a quick pace nonetheless. Jackson waited for the others to pass so he could resume his position at the end of the column, but found it to be a little difficult as every single marine gawked at him in utter disbelief at what they had seen. A look of admiration and respect in their eyes and Jackson couldn't give a damn. It was his job, plain and simple as that. However, he did take an interest in the stare that the female pilot had given him as she passed; perhaps the admiration wasn't as bad as he thought.

"Hey Maddux?" called a marine by the name of Richards.

Slowing up his pace, he turned to the marine. "Yeah Richards, what?"

Jogging alongside Maddux, Richards asked. "Hey what the hell are we doing?"

Confused Maddux asked, "What the hell are you talking about? We're searching for other survivors." slightly angered. "What does it look like we're doing, going for a bloody picnic?"

"No man, but me and Freeman were talking and we think that we should just call for a dropship and get the fuck off this place." Richards replied looking at the ring world arc up into the sky.

Maddux grew a little angrier. "Hey, we're doing what any other marine would do. We never leave any of our people behind. What you're talking about is bullocks!" he exclaimed in his Aussie accent. Maddux was a proud marine, always doing what was told of him. He had never seen action till a few hours ago but he was the perfect example of a marine. He never needed to be told anything twice, always pushed his fellow comrades further making them give it their all. He would make an outstanding officer, if he survived.

Maddux continued to give Richards an outraged look as they stopped their jog in front of the entrance into the cliff, which led to an inner area. The group halted and examined the narrow passageway before entering. McPherson looked around toward their rear, searching what felt like a set of eyes as if someone or something was watching them. McPherson shook the feeling off to paranoia and signaled the group to continue the advance. The line of marines moved into the passage and slowly winded their way to its exit, mindful of the potential of an ambush. It took about a minute or two to reach to the opening that led to the inner area of the cliff. Upon entering the area, they came across another small patch of trees, some rocks, a miniature stream and most importantly of all the smoking wreckage of a lifeboat. The lifeboat was situated inside the small area of trees, cutting a large opening into them and creating a deep trench of blackness when it had crashed. McPherson then noticed a small group of marines hiding behind turned over trees, away from the fire of what appeared to be an elite and five grunts which seemed to have them pinned down. McPherson about to give the order to attack the covenant from the flank was cut off when a grunt carrying a laser pistol trotted into view from behind cover on the side of the entrance.

The grunt seeing them yelled out, "Enemy." Alerting the other covenant with him, two other grunts proceeded out to assist their comrade, but worst of all McPherson and the others heard the sound of an elite, their fear being confirmed when the purple, eight foot giant came charging toward them laser rifle blazing.

"Take cover." yelled McPherson as he dove for the first thing he saw.

The green plasma shots raced at McPherson's squad as they tried to avoid them, diving for any cover available. The shots of green plasma coming from three plasma weapons, along with the purple stingers flying through the air, one of the grunts had a Needler. Most of the marines were able to get behind cover or at least duck out of the way, but not all. One marine had the unfortunate luck of being hit by several plasma shots, severely burning and searing his skin. The marine stumbled back from the shots and began screaming, "Aaahhhh! It burns!" Blood from his seared body fell upon the ground in small numerous clumps, turning the grass and dirt into a disgusting color. Before the marine could return fire, or anyone else for that matter, things got worse. One of the grunts stopped firing and pulled out a plasma grenade, turned it on and yelled, "Heads up!" The grenade hit the ground around the wounded marine. "Grenade!" came the call from the rocks as Rodriguez began to return fire. Others marines doing likewise. The wounded marine finally seeing the grenade and fully aware of what was happening again dove for cover but it was too late. The grenade went off with a deafening explosion of blue light. The wounded marine was unlucky enough to be caught in the blast radius and was sent hurtling through the air. "Waaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" His flight ended abruptly as he flew into the rocky walls of the passageway, impacting with such a powerful force that there was no way he could have survived. By now every marine was firing, but not all their shots were on target. One of the grunts though got what was coming to him as the sustained fire from McPherson and Mendoza at the front of the group took him out. The grunt was hit numerous times by the rounds of the marine's assault rifles, sending him first half-turning showering the ground around him with the light blue blood. Before he could move for cover or run for his life he was struck by more rounds causing him to fly backwards in agony making some sort of cry as evidence.

"Come on marine's, let's take these fuckers!" yelled O' Conner crouched behind a rock with his AR propped on it's top firing continuously at the covenant.

The female marine pulled out her only weapon, a M6D pistol, and began firing away at the elite who was dodging all other shots from the marines. Her aim was exquisite; every one of her shots hit the elite repeatedly causing white electrical surges over the elite's body as his shield continuously decreased by each impact of the 12.7mm rounds. Finally not being able to take any more his shield completely disappeared, making the elite face the marine dead on and flaw its arms in the air yelling a war cry to intimidate his enemy before charging. The marine pilot gave herself a sly grin as she raised her pistol and aimed for the charging elite's head, ready to end the miserable creature's life with one simple pull of the trigger. She centered her aim, the charging purple monster only ten yards away completely evading the pursuing and chasing rounds of the other marines, and pulled the trigger. 'Click.' 'Click'. She was out of ammo. Her sly grin now evaporated into thin air as she frantically tried to punch in another clip, but it was to late. The elite was already on top of her when she had managed to remover the expended ammo clip. The large eight foot tall elite towered over her small 5' 4" figure. The elite opened its mouth into a frightening display, as it seemed it had more than one jaw and took a large swing with its large laser rifle trying to kill the marine in one powerful swing. The pilot was quick enough, and conscious enough despite her utter fear, to duck out of the way and roll to the side. This angered the elite even further and just when he was about to take his final swing, satisfied she could not escape him a second time, he was immediately struck across his face with the large butt of the S2 AM Sniper Rifle sending him reeling back giving off a grunt-like sound accompanied with purple blood spattering out from his mouth. Not giving the elite a second to recover from the blow Jackson hit it once more this time from under the lowered head, connecting with the face this sent the elite rearing up on his legs mouth a gasp as more blood shot out from it also letting out a horrible cry of pain and defeat as the elite fell dead upon the ground firing his rifle in defiance as he died. By this time the other's had the grunts now pinned behind a couple of trees and were about to finish off the task at hand when that same grunt who had thrown the plasma grenade again pulled another out. Once again calling out, "Head's up!" However, he would not enjoy seeing its destruction in the marine positions because McPherson, spotting it instantly, yelled. "Head's up my ass!" Firing at the grunt's head and upper body, killing it with numerous rounds tearing into the little critter's body showering the area with light blue blood and causing him to throw short. The grenade instead flew only a few feet and landed on one of the grunt's comrades, lodging on it's back sealing its death. The grunt quickly felt the grenade and stopped firing his pistol. It then began to run around frantically flawing its arms desperate to get it off, screaming. "Nooooooooo!" It ran towards the other grunt that upon seeing its comrade began to run away from its direction yelling back, "Get away, get away!" but to no avail. The grenade went off sending both grunts flying through the airing yelling as they did so.

The whole engagement lasted about two minutes and it tested the rookies in action. Most proved to be effective while others of the now eight were lacking. McPherson got up from his cover and looked around to his marines. "Everyone all right?" he asked.

Low groans could be heard as a few marines struggled to get up, they had received some sort of wound from the fight and were calling out for the medic. Jackson looked down to the marine pilot with a large smile, giving his hand out to help her up. The female marine returned his stare with equal enthusiasm and put her hand out allowing him to grab it.

As she got up she looked at him and said, "Thanks, I owe you."

Smiling back Jackson replied, "Don't mention it…"

"Northway. Amy Northway." she answered him.

They stared at each other for another minute before there moment was ended abruptly when the sound of a fragmentation grenade sounded through the area, originating from the trees. With it's plume explosion two grunts sailed through the air screaming as they did so, landing with a hard thump hitting some broken trees and falling dead to the ground. The other group of marines had finished off the last of the covenant.

"Come on people. Let's go see who we found." Called McPherson as he led the group out of the passageway and toward the area where the other marines were holding defensive positions. Once they had caught sight of McPherson's group they waved their arms in elation at not only being the only ones alive but also being reinforced by more marines. McPherson, about to take charge was confronted by a sergeant who was leaning back against a large thick tree. McPherson immediately snapped to attention saluting the sergeant as he walked over to him. The sergeant returned his salute and asked, "Good to see you Corporal…"

"…McPherson sir."

"McPherson, alright. Good. Glad you're here, we've been held up here for the past few hours without any support." the sergeant replied.

"Excuse me sarge, but haven't you made contact with a dropship yet?" asked McPherson.

"No luck, can't get the damn radio to work." The sergeant replied pointing to the lifeboat. "We need a radioman or a pilot to try and figure out that shit, the corps taught me how to shot, not fix a radio." The sergeant answered comically.

Cracking a smile McPherson turned to Northway and pointed. He began snapping his fingers contorting his face trying to remember her name. "Shoreway." He finally said.

Jackson took a step forward and corrected him, "Northway."

"Yeah Northway, you're a pilot. Get you tail over and call for evac, ASAP." McPherson ordered her.

"Yes sir." She replied running over to the lifeboat and getting inside.

As Northway began to try and contact a dropship the marines began to mingle with one another, swapping stories of what they did on the Autumn and since their landing on Halo.

"So sarge, what are we going to do if we contact a dropship for evac?" McPherson asked.

Spitting onto the ground he looked up to McPherson and answered, "Well marine, we're gonna go look for more survivors that's for damn sure. If we're lucky we'll find the Master Chief among them to, he'll be a big help to us getting off this rock."

McPherson gave a slight annoyed glace but quickly removed it before the sergeant saw him. He felt that they could get off Halo without the help of some gun-totting machine, but he'd have to see. McPherson's thoughts we cut when Northway came out of the lifeboat yelling at the top of her lungs, "I got one! Dropship inbound, ETA two minutes."

"Alright you heard the lady boys, now let's move like we got a purpose." The sergeant said to the marines now gathering everything of value to take along.

A minute later, a dropship could be seen coming in to pick up the beleaguered marines and get them out of the area. Once the dropship was in range it could be picked up by individual mike sets and the dropship made use of it.

"_This Echo 4-19 does anyone respond over?" _

McPherson answered back putting his left hand over his other ear so as to listen better through the mike. "We copy Echo 4-19, this is fire team Sierra. We need immediate evac, can you help us out? Over."

"_Roger Fire Team Sierra, I got plenty of room in here for you grunts." _ Replied the female pilot in a joking manner.

Hearing the comical tone of the pilot McPherson swore he knew who it was and asked to verify his suspicion. "Hey Foe Hammer, is that you?"

"_Roger Fire Team Sierra, who wants to know?" _asked the Foe Hammer.

Smiling McPherson replied, "Card Shark James…"

"_McPherson that you? I thought you would be on Earth enjoying a beer or something, what in the hell are you doing here?" _ Foe Hammer asked now recognizing McPherson from poker games.

"Let's just say me trips been delayed." McPherson simply responded.

"_No problem. Hop on board and I'll give you a lift." _she replied setting the pelican low to the ground for pickup.

"How about that $50 you still owe me?" McPherson asked comically.

"_You want pickup or not?"_ replied Foe Hammer laughing.

"Alright we're even." McPherson said about to jump onto the transport when something caught his eye.

"What is it corporal?" asked the sergeant.

"I can't make it out sarge…" replied McPherson straining his eyes to see what was making so much noise and turning up dust through the passageway. He had a guess to what it was but couldn't be sure. Not till Mendoza blurted out from on the pelican's ramp, "¡La Mirada!" To the eyes of all the marines was the beautiful sight of a M12 Light Recon Vehicle come barreling down the passageway toward the marines and pelican. The Warthog slowed to a stop right in front of the group of marines. Inside driving was a Lieutenant and he had a PFC as a gunner. McPherson and the sergeant quickly saluted the lieutenant, snapping to attention and only once it was returned.

"Sorry to bother you boys, but we need a man to ride shotgun. We know where there are other survivors and they're going to need the fire support of this puppy." The lieutenant said tapping the wheel of the humming warthog. McPherson didn't hesitate one second stepping forward instantly and hoping into the passenger seat. McPherson looked back at his marines and called out, "I'll be back later people, stay out of trouble. Jackson, you're in charge."

"Right chief." was his reply giving a slight salute with two fingers.

Turning back to the lieutenant he was asked, "Ready marine?"

"Floor it sir!"

And with that they sped off in the direction of other survivors, trying to save as many people as possible so they all could get off of this screwed up rock.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"No wonder they call it all wheel drive." McPherson said aloud as the Warthog barreled through the high grass and algae water of the marsh they were in. The lieutenant continued his reckless driving through the damp muddy area, not even attempting to slow up when they neared an area that appeared to be deep or filled with broken tree branches and aging stumps.  
  
"Whoa, close one." The lieutenant said as he had swerved the Warthog in a hard, tight, right turn, just missing a fallen tree, almost overturning it as he did so. He just turned to McPherson and smiled and McPherson felt like he was about to throw up, he wasn't use to such dangerous driving. He felt like it was hazardous to his health. McPherson' heart nearing jumped when he saw the lieutenant push the pedal even further as they neared another fallen tree that was still embedded into the drowned soil.  
  
"Ah, sir." was McPherson's worried response to his gunning the engine.  
  
"Yeah?" asked the lieutenant not even turning his head.  
  
"Don't you think we're going a little fast?" he asked.  
  
"Absolutely…." The Warthog hit the tree and sped up its sky facing side and leapt high into the air. McPherson gripped anything stable and held on for dear life, closing his eyes as they hurtled through the air. McPherson could hear the PFC behind the main gun throwing up a fist and hollering, "YEEEHHHHHHAAAAAAA!" like some old time cowboy. The large LRV slammed into the dry covered ground with a large thud and crash as the grill impacted partially with the earth. Remarkably the Warthog remained upright and upon landing, then skidded to a halt.  
  
"…not!" the lieutenant said finishing his reply from before they took to flight. McPherson slowly opened his eyes and looked around him. He was still alive he realized, to his surprise. After letting a breath of relief out, then he turned and looked at the lieutenant who was simply looking at him with a sly grin.  
  
"You ok corporal?" he asked.  
  
"Ah…yeah, I'm ok. I think." McPherson said hesitantly still checking his body.  
  
"You don't need to change your pants do ya?" the lieutenant asked sarcastically.  
  
"Hehehehe." McPherson heard the light laughter of the PFC behind him.  
  
"No sir." McPherson said slightly annoyed at the fun the lieutenant and PFC was having at his expense.  
  
"Alright then, let's get going." Replied the lieutenant as he shifted the gears on the Warthog and sped off toward an open area with scattered trees.  
  
The group continued their advance along a small creek, which they came across following it to where it flowed into a waterfall from the looks of it.  
  
"Ok, one crash site is just 350km to our northeast." The lieutenant said looking at a blip, which symbolized the distress beacon, on the small onboard screen the Warthog possessed in the center above the gearshift. "There." he added pointing to a spot not to far off from their current position.  
  
"Sir, know how many survivors?" McPherson asked.  
  
"No son. Alls I know is that they were coming on in on landing when we were leaving the area. Me and Stevens," he said motioning to the PFC, "were the only survivors of our boat and then we happened to come across this abandoned Warthog." he paused. "Don't know why it was just sitting there in the middle of nowhere but who are we to complain." he finished.  
  
McPherson felt somewhat uneasy when he heard the PFC's name, but then thought it over. Why should he distrust him for something some screwed up freak in aluminum did? So he let it go and decided to see how the PFC really was, perhaps he would elevate the name in his mind from the impression that he already held.  
  
They continued their drive when all of a sudden Stevens yelled out, "Banshees!"  
  
We all looked up to a spot in the sky where he was pointing. At about the same instant we spotted them the three banshees saw us and circled around to get into a dive on us.  
  
"Hang on boys, this'll be rough." The lieutenant said as he began to make sharp turns here and there to avoid the fast coming enemy fire.  
  
"Come on you sons-of-bitches!" Stevens exclaimed as he bent down in his position and aimed behind the protective armor shield on the back of the triple-barreled M41 LAAG.  
  
As the Warthog drew closer to the diving banshees the lieutenant made a hard right turn that caused the Warthog to come off the ground and ride on only two wheels almost flipping over. Just as he had done that the banshees fired their fuel-rod cannons and three large, green energy shots came speeding down at them. The shots just missed their mark because of the hard turn and they impacted into the ground with a thunderous sound and flash of green light. The banshees then quickly climbed to gain altitude but in doing so flew right over the speeding Warthog.  
  
"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Stevens yelled as he let loose on the M41 firing over 550 rounds per minute into the passing banshees. The rounds large shells casings began to spit out of the M41 with incredible speed each flying through the air and landing onto the thick grass on the ground making singe marks where they impacted due to their extreme heat. Stevens clinched his teeth as he kept his finger on the trigger and tensed as he steadied the weapon on one of the banshees as it climbed. Sweat teaming down his face falling around his half closed eyes as they faced the tracers of his fire hit and impact into the hull of the trailing banshee inflicting enough damage to make it trail smoke and slow up. Stevens didn't stop there, as the group of banshees changed directions he followed in perfect sync and kept firing into the smoking banshee causing it to finally explode in a large fireball. Pieces of the once deadly banshee flew off in all directions along with it's dead pilot who was thrown clear of it from mid- air, the elite's carcass slamming into a tree on freefall, splattering purple blood on every tree limb. The now blackened and smoking banshee crashed not to far from the tree skidding to a halt under the dirt being thrown all over as it slowed to a stop.  
  
McPherson quickly cocked his AR and waited until the banshees made another pass.  
  
"Here they come again." The lieutenant said as he turned the Warthog to a different direction.  
  
The two remaining banshees came up from the left side of the Warthog as it made it to the peak of a large hill, which catapulted it into the air. The banshees began to fire at them while they were in mid-air following them toward the ground close enough where McPherson began to fire his AR at them as they flew ever closer. Green shots of energy flew past the Warthog as Stevens transversed the M41 and began to return fire, hitting one of the banshees directly in the front. More and more shell casings flew through the air, many collecting on the platform of the M41 as Stevens continued to fire un-relentlessly, the large coil of ammo feeding out of the base of the gun moving up into the gun with great speed. Even as McPherson stopped to reload Stevens continued firing until the banshee blew apart in a quick explosion turning the stylish purple color black accompanied with numerous sparks from the damaged and destroyed instruments inside. The wreckage quickly hitting the ground and turning over, spewing out it's contents, the elite's battered and blackened body along with a couple of plasma grenades and a plasma rifle. However, the banshees' fire did strike home as a few of their shots hit the Warthog as it descended toward the ground, throwing it out of it's almost perfect arch and turning it sharply. The Warthog landed onto the ground very awkwardly and sent it tumbling side over side. McPherson, Stevens and the lieutenant were thrown clear of the vehicle as it rolled to a stop on its side. The lieutenant slammed into the ground with a hard, loud thud and moved slowly from side to side. Stevens slammed into the ground on his side and rolled several feet before he staggered to his feet and cocked his AR waiting for the banshee to return and finish the job. McPherson landed on the ground feet first and ended up in a roll stopping himself with his feet. He slowly stood up and finished reloading his rifle ready for the banshee's return as well.  
  
McPherson stared off at the circling banshee, breathing heavy with sweat falling down his face and onto his armor as he stayed in his crouched position waiting for the banshee to return. He looked over and saw Stevens also crouched down starring at the banshee except he was slowly moving toward McPherson. Once Stevens had gotten next to him they both turned to each other.  
  
"Ready?" McPherson asked.  
  
"You bet." Stevens replied.  
  
They both turned their heads back to the now incoming banshee, opening fire on it when it came close. No sooner had the two marines begun firing than the banshee fired a round from the fuel-rod cannon.  
  
"Take cover!" McPherson yelled as he and Stevens stopped firing and jumped out of the shots path. McPherson taking cover behind a tree and Stevens hurtling over a few rocks as the shot impacted with a loud thud very close to the Warthog and caused it to right it self. Seeing the open opportunity Stevens made a mad dash for the M41 but before he could reach was halted as shots from its plasma cannons. Stevens fell back onto the ground slightly dazed from the close shot's bright flashes. The situation looked grim as the banshee kept a close watch over the Warthog and the two marines that had fired on it. Occasionally firing into the tree McPherson hid behind to try and hit him but mainly succeeding in keeping him pinned, the same for Stevens who stayed close to the ground. The banshee flew directly over the Warthog as it got into position to fire its deadly and powerful fuel-rod shot when it quickly came under fire from below. The lieutenant after struggling to get up had staggered unnoticed by the banshee pilot to the M41. Before the banshee got get out of firing range of the M41 it exploded in a tremendous fireball completely enveloping it. Only chunks of flaming, smoking wreckage appeared out of the disappearing fireball. Scattering everywhere onto the ground and into the creek the numerous flaming pieces were all that remained of the large enemy aircraft. After he had destroyed it the lieutenant fell back onto his ass onto the floor of the open bed area holding the M41, sliding on top of empty shell casings making them clang and fly about the LRV.  
  
McPherson, seeing this, stood up out from cover of the large pine tree and ran over to the Warthog, Stevens followed suit from his cover position.  
  
"You boys ok?" the lieutenant asked somewhat slowly still in pain and gripping his ribs.  
  
"Yeah, thank to you sir." Stevens replied.  
  
"Are you ok sir?" McPherson asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little to old for this shit." he replied in a humorous tone.  
  
McPherson and Stevens laughed at his crack, knowing that he wasn't in that much pain and would be ok.  
  
"That was some nice shooting Lt." McPherson added.  
  
"Well, don't mention it." he paused as he turned from them and looked to where their original destination lay. "Well we better get going, no telling what trouble those marines might be in."  
  
"Right sir." Stevens said hoping into the gunner's position as the Lt. stepped out.  
  
The lieutenant switched gears and then slammed his foot on the pedal, causing the Warthog to spit up dirt and grass behind it and sort of move very slowly at first until it gripped the ground and sped off at high speed. The screen on the dashboard read that the boat beacon was only 100km away, so the lieutenant quickly switched gears again and made the Warthog go faster. McPherson was scanning the area to their front with a pair of binoculars from a small compartment under his seat. After they had come to within 80km of the area McPherson quickly raised his hand to stop the lieutenant.  
  
"Whoa, slow up sir." he said.  
  
"Why? What do you see?" Lt. asked halting the Warthog to a skidding stop.  
  
"Here, look." McPherson told him handing over the binoculars. "See, over there. Towards that weird looking structure." He said pointing to a large surface structure that shot some flare of light or energy straight into the sky for no apparent reason.  
  
"Well I'll be damned." was he only reply upon looking at the area to their front.  
  
"What is it?" asked Stevens now intrigued to what they were looking at.  
  
"Looks like we got ourselves a challenge." Lt. said handing back the binoculars.  
  
"About 3 elites, 4 jackals, a hell of a lot of grunts and 2 hunters. Looks like something big." McPherson answered.  
  
"Yeah looks like it." Lt. responded.  
  
Stevens gave a questionable look, pondering their success possibility and their chances of survival. After a moment his expression changed dramatically to an angered and PO'd look cocking the M41 for firing and saying, "Well what in the hell are we waiting for?"  
  
"Hehehe!" Lt. laughed aloud. "That's my boys!"  
  
"Hit it!" McPherson yelled cocking his AR.  
  
The lieutenant gunned the engine and sent the Warthog barreling toward the group of unsuspecting Covenant. AS he sped ever closer to them Stevens steadied himself behind the M41 and took aim at the nearest Covenant he saw, while McPherson quickly sat up in his seat, placing his ass against the head rest pushing off with his right foot against the dashboard to keep him tight in his spot and used his left to balance himself into an elevated and better firing position.  
  
The first few grunts that were walking patrol slowly turned to the loud noise that they heard coming toward them. Upon seeing the speeding Warthog the grunts jumped into the air in panic and yelled out in terror.  
  
"Look, there they are!" one screamed about to fire at the three marines, also alerting everyone else to their presence.  
  
"Uh-oh!" another one yelled seeing the Warthog not slow up in its speed and quickly dove out of the way yelling as he did so.  
  
"Nice try!" McPherson yelled firing at the grunt which dove out of the their path. His shots peppering the grunts body with bullet holes and throwing it's light blue blood unto the grass and sending the grunt tumbling back moaning in pain.  
  
At this instant all the elites, and other grunts began run toward the LRV and started to fire back, the jackals hid behind their shields and also fired back while the hunters crouched down behind their protective armor and shields' and slowly charged their fuel-rod cannons.  
  
"Bring it!" Stevens yelled out as he unleashed the M41 onto the group of Covenant. His arch of fire hitting numerous grunts, spilling blood from each one, killing most as the Armor-Piercing rounds completely penetrated the grunt's frail bodies sometimes carrying remnants of vital organs as they passed through. Elites dove out of the arch of fire to avoid the barrage of rounds while the jackals held firm behind their protective shields.  
  
Lt. quickly put the Warthog into a tight left turn as he saw the hunters firing their guns, the large bolts of green plasma moving toward them just passing over their heads falling harmlessly into the ground a few dozen yards away. McPherson kept his fire steady despite being his aim being thrown from side to side and up and down due to the terrain and the lieutenant's maneuvering.  
  
"Quick, charge those jackals!" McPherson yelled to the lieutenant while slapping another round of ammo into his AR.  
  
"No problem." He replied turning the Warthog again to a hard left this time barreling toward the jackals. The jackals fired off large, supercharged shots of plasma at the marines, which hit the front of the Warthog, blacking some of the hood and damaging part of the windshield but doing little other damage. The jackals seeing they had no effect dove out of the path of the LRV throwing their bodies onto the ground, which left their backs completely exposed to fire.  
  
McPherson and Stevens began to unload hundreds of rounds into the jackals back, sending a lot of them flailing forward out of control as different rounds of ammo impacted and entered their bodies showering the area surrounding them with their black-purplish blood followed by them screaming and groaning in a monstrous voice as they felt the last thing they would ever experience, pure pain. Their bloodied corpses now lettered the field, along with that of about four or five grunts with all their weapons and the occasional plasma grenade. Lt. seeing the hunters about to fire again turned the Warthog toward the direction of the ever-moving elites and surprisingly catching one before it would dive for cover, smashing straight into the body. The elite yelled out in agonizing pain as it was hit by 3 ¼ ton LRV, denting front hood and throwing its corpse into the widow, severely damaging it and splattering it's purple blood everywhere onto the front of the vehicle and even splattering McPherson in the face making him stop his fire and wipe the liquid from his eyes which mixed with his sweat creating a strange light purple.  
  
"Ah man!" McPherson exclaimed.  
  
"Take that you damn monster!" Lt. yelled out.  
  
"That's one way to save ammo." Stevens said laughing before resuming his fire at the other two elites.  
  
"Down in front!" yelled a grunt as he hurled a plasma grenade at the exact same instant the two hunters fired their plasma bolts.  
  
"Incoming!" yelled Stevens as he ducked low just missing the grenade and two bolts of plasma.  
  
"Look out! WHHHAAAAAAAA!!" screamed the grunt as the two plasma bolts hit them instead of the marines killing him, his other remaining three grunt companions and an elite. Throwing their bodies through the air yelling and screaming as they did so and scattering all of the ammo and equipment they carried as well.  
  
"Hot damn! Thanks hunters!" Lt. yelled towards the angered hunters who began to move closer to them.  
  
The last elite kept ducking and running away from Stevens shots as only a few hit him, but McPherson quickly took out a FRAG grenade, pulled the pin with his teeth and yelled to Stevens, "Lead him left!" as he threw the FRAG. Stevens realizing what he meant fired at just behind the elite making him run right into the grenade as it went off. Its body being thrown up into the air carried by the plume explosion, screaming and crying in pain as its left arm and leg were vaporized in the violent explosion sending the mutilated corpse to the floor with a loud thud.  
  
"Yeah, eat that you fucking monster!" yelled McPherson raising his hand in triumph.  
  
"Don't celebrate yet, cause here come the hunters." Lt. pointed out driving the Warthog with one hand as he saw the two hunters come running toward the Warthog obviously feeling they could take on the LRV without much injury.  
  
"Let's get'em!" Stevens yelled cocking the M41 again loading a new set of ammo from the large storage at his feet.  
  
The Warthog drove straight for the two charging hunters, Stevens firing non- stop into the lead one with McPherson in assistance. The round and shell flying up into the air and past their heads with incredible speed as the Warthog reached it top speed.  
  
"Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!" Stevens yelled firing into the one hunter slowing him up as every few rounds missed his protective shield and hit his exposed body throwing out right red blood onto the ground. The hunter grunting in pain but continuing his advance until he finally let out a large groan as the last few rounds killed him spilling more red blood across his body and the grass under him, sprawling out as he passed from the world of the living to that of the dead.  
  
However, the marines' triumph was short lived as the second hunter feeling invisible hit the Warthog straight on. Throwing the LRV into the air, spinning end over end throwing its occupants and impacting the ground some 20 yards away in a loud crash of bent metal and broken glass. The hunter for his charge received considerable damage and pain as he was thrown back several feet spattering his blood over a large area. The hunter quickly got up however and made his way for Stevens who lay on his stomach in considerable pain. Stevens turned over just in time to see the hunter over him and bring his mighty shield arm up about to crush the poor injured marine. When all of a sudden the hunter let out a quick groan and fell to the ground in a large heap before Stevens showering him with its blood. Stevens let out a quick holler of pain as his foot became trapped under the massive covenant body. Behind the now dead hunter, Stevens saw, was the Lt. standing with a smoking pistol and bearing a large sly grin.  
  
"You alright marine?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Agh! Get this damn thing off me!" Stevens yelled back.  
  
"No problem, corporal." Lt. motioned for McPherson to help him.  
  
After they had managed to lift the dead and very heavy hunter corpse off Stevens's leg it was quickly wrapped and the lieutenant brought him to his feet.  
  
"How's she look corporal?" Lt. asked McPherson who checking out the Warthog, which lay on its side in complete disarray.  
  
"No way sir, she's totaled." McPherson replied.  
  
"Alright then, let's keep moving. Let's get over that hill and see if we can spot any survivors. We may not have any wheels but damnit we're still gonna help any wounded marines." Lt. ordered.  
  
"Yes sir." was McPherson and Stevens unanimous reply.  
  
"Corporal, you got point. Let's move out." Lt. said as he held Stevens up on his one good leg and carried his pistol in his other free hand. Stevens held his AR in his other arm and hobbled as fast as he could. McPherson slowly moved to the top of the hill, peeked over, and stopped in complete amazement.  
  
"Holy shit!" was his only answer.  
  
"What is it marine?" Lt. asked as he struggled with Stevens up the hill. I said what…" he paused upon seeing what McPherson saw. "Well I'll be damned."  
  
"Ah hell yeah!" Stevens exclaimed.  
  
McPherson could easily say it was the most beautiful site he had ever seen in his entire life, Lt. and Stevens quickly agreed.  
  
  
  
Justinian II  
  
A/N: Sorry again for the long delay….but with school and me writing a much longer and harder story I haven't much time. I apologize and will try to get Ch 4 up much quicker. My other story which is currently 83 pgs will be put on here in the originals section hopefully by April….if I'm done. Thanks again for the reviews and comments I've received. And again sorry for the delay. 


End file.
